bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Epzilon/Eleven Supernova (Continued)
Alright. So, I made a deal with Njalm; I told him that, after he went and made a post to the original, that I would go out of my way to try and finalize this idea. If you're seeing this, that means he's already fulfilled his end of the bargain. Anyway, let's get down to it, shall we? Ahem. So, as you may already know, I'm wishing to present an idea that was originally entitled "The Eleven Supernova." Zf6hellion gave them the temporary name of "Those With Potential", but Njalm has finalized the name for us "Juusanseiza", or "Thirteen Constellations". * How it's achieved, and it's endowment: The Central 46, as both Z6fhellion and Kenji both stated, would be the most logical choice as to those who impart the title. Now, as to how it's achieved, I'd go as far as to bring up a bigger influence. Whether this is the Central 46, who view the actions of Soul Society from a higher position, or the current in command military officials. To be frank, either would work in this scenario. However, I do like the idea of the most recent evidence of this group being the Ryoka and the War powers. That sets a more solid ground for as to WHY Central 46 would be bothering themselves with these individuals; shit that happened in the past could very well happen in the future. * The Title's Origin: As both I and Zf6hellion both brought up, the title could have existed for decades, if not centuries. Though, the only problem is to why exactly such a title would've been thought of. As you will see, near the end of my first point (within this exact post), we could easily argue that past circumstances would have brought this about. I mean, Yhwach once waged war against the Shinigami before, right? He claimed that he was the only one who could fight with Yamamoto (out of their presented group of Quincy at the time), and kind of hinted toward having fought the old bastard's forces before. That, along with the most recent Quincy War, on top of the Ryoka Invasion, is more than enough reason to watch out for people that could either 1) fuck Soul Society up 2) disrupt the balance of souls or 3) be used as an actual asset. From there, as to how others will begin to develop and evolve this title, can depend on the generations that see it's existence through (i.e Seireitu's Generation of Miracles, or One Piece's Worst Generation). * Influence: That's pretty much covered in The Title's Origin, but I'm sure we could find something must more elaborate down the road. That, or we can come to a logical conclusion that doesn't hinder or limit everyone involved. * How It Ties In: Zf6hellion, as well as Kenji, some good suggestions. We could easily tie a side story into this, and introduce the concept of the Supernovas, letting people make a name for them self as Central 46 addresses the problems at hand. However, to be frank, I don't trust myself to fully commit to being a part of that PARTICULAR process. If anything, I'd rather have somebody with a strategic mind (like Seireitou, or anyone with direct control over the Fanon Canon's Central 46) take it upon themselves to introduce it. Also, it doesn't just have to be limited to those who are part of the current generation. Supernovas, in One Piece, still retain their title even when they aren't a member of "The Worst Generation". Bartolomeo and Cavendish are part of the Supernovas (or were), but don't get much credit because they're a previous generation. Anyone, who retains the title of Yonko, Rukongai King, and etc, could continue to hold said title. Hell, if somebody wanted to, they could bring up their past affiliation, and directly tie the Supernova into the article by indicating the rise of a new upstarting generation. Anyway, as for who should run this, I really want to hand the reigns over to Seireitou. His explanation skills are better than mine, and I'm sure he could find a legitimate way to tie this into the plots hes written up for the Fanon Canon. However, I don't want this thing to kick off until we actually get people involved. The original blog post, discussing this, should be used to ask questions. This blog post, of course, should be used solely to further the discussion (i.e ideas and the like). If it turns out like the original blog post, and it only gets unjustified doubt, and very little attention, the entire idea is subject to being scrapped or entirely reworked. Now, as I said I'd like Seireitou to take the lead, I want to make it clear that anyone whose ideas have played a part in it's final creation, will also hold a portion of the responsibility in maintaining it. So, if ideas get finalized, and we actually put this into motion, I'd like for people to take responsibility and try and further the idea they implemented. Other than that, anyone is free to contribute whatever they please. I want to bring some competition to this site, and I'd really like to see things like crusades, tournaments, and alliances born from this. Hell, even if it's just the occasional "I'm bored; somebody post up and throw some hands with me", I'd feel like I accomplished something. Category:Blog posts